Cruel
by dani555
Summary: Era injusto. Las mismas calles. Todo era tan igual, a la vez tan diferente. Y la mayor diferencia era... Ellos. Sus padres. Siempre deseo saber lo que sería tener aquel amor incondicional y ahí frente a sus ojos se posaba la oportunidad. Sabía que debía, pero no quería regresar... Road To Ninja Universe. Los sentimientos de Naruto al encontrarse con sus padres en esa realidad.


Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Pues, este es un proyecto que me ha plagado desde que vi el trailer de Road to Ninja. No eh visto la película ni mucho menos, pero puedo tener una idea de lo cruel que debe ser para Naruto estar en esa situación, entre la realidad a la que pertenece y lo que siempre soñó.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. (Va a llorar a un rincón)**

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

**Cruel**

El sol se ocultaba lentamente tras las montañas esmeraldas. El cielo centelleaba de colores anaranjados y amarillos, mostrando al mundo el final de aún otro día, o tal vez, habían sido tan solo unas horas, no podría saberlo. Las hojas de los árboles se movían al compás de la brisa y los ojos azules del joven Naruto Uzumaki se encontraban fijos en aquel cielo, desprovistos de aquella chispa de alegría que usualmente los invadía y mas bien cubiertos de dolor.

Su cuarto era aquel mismo recuadro de paredes blancas con algunos posters. El piso era de aquella misma madera de cerezo en la que solía sentarse entrenar con los pergaminos y libros. Su cómoda con todos los objetos que atesoraba se encontraba ahí también. La tabla ahuecada y aquella tabla que sonaba estaban ahí. Exceptuando el orden, era su misma habitación de siempre. Aquello traía alivio y dolor a su corazón. Era como una burla de aquel mundo cruel y retorcido.

Era injusto.

Las mismas calles.

Todo era tan igual, a la vez tan diferente.

Y la mayor diferencia era... Ellos. Sus padres. Siempre deseo saber lo que sería tener aquel amor incondicional y ahí frente a sus ojos se posaba la oportunidad. Recordaba ver a los otros niños jugar con sus padres desde su solitario columpio y las muchas veces que deseo tener aquel amor. Las muchas veces que envidio. Las muchas veces que deseo ser uno de esos niños.

Caminaba ausentemente a través de su cuarto, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Contaba los minutos, los días. Buscaba una salida de esa realidad cuando en realidad no la deseaba, disfrutaba de aquel amor que le fue negado por un despiadado destino e intentaba decirse que no podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Sabía que debía...

Pero no quería regresar. No quería abandonar aquello que tanto soñó... Aquello que tanto quiso. Podía abrazar esa realidad, podía amar esa realidad sin si quiera intentarlo. Podía...

Quedarse.

Pero no debía.

Sus ojos se posaron en el álbum de fotos que su madre le había mostrado poco después de que llego. Una de las fotos que más le gustaba era aquella en que aparecían celebrando su cumpleaños, él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se encontraba sentado frente al pastel, sus padres estaban lanzando confeti y riéndose. Casi podía abrazar aquel hermoso recuerdo, podía imaginárselo en su mente

Muy diferente a como solía ser su cumpleaños de pequeño. Siempre sentado solo en medio de los árboles, rogando que ningún aldeano furioso lo encontrara, mientras lloraba silenciosamente y pensaba por qué su vida tenía que ser así. A veces conseguía que Teuchi le diera algún postre y luego se escondía en alguna parte oscura y tétrica del bosque, con los animales como única compañía y la luna como testigo y cantaba con lágrimas en los ojos hasta que se acurrucaba en alguna raíz o hueco de un árbol y se quedaba dormido. Después, lo celebraba con Iruka. Y cuando fue gennin lo celebro junto a su equipo. Y aun cuando después de tanto tiempo tenía compañía, siempre estaba aquella parte vacía en su pecho, esa que anhelaba el calor y amor de una familia. De un padre y de una madre.

También aquella en que los tres como una familia habían ido a una de las praderas del bosque en donde había un montón de flores con colores brillantes a pasar algo de tiempo en familia. Habían celebrado un picnic aquel día, según le dijo su madre entre risas. En la foto, Minato salía completamente empapado y con cara de pocos amigos, sosteniéndolo mientras él se reía. Al parecer la foto fue tomada por Kushina, debido a que el foco estaba un poco fuera de lugar.

La historia de esa foto era un poco cómica.

_—Tu padre te estaba persiguiendo, no quería que te fueras muy lejos. —Su madre se rio— Al parecer tomo demasiado impulso y cuando tu diste la vuelta para evitar el río que estaba ahí, tu padre resbalo y cayo justo en el. —Kushina rio musicalmente. _

_—Sí, un solo error. Un momento de torpeza y me lo recuerdas todo el matrimonio, ¿no, Kushina? _

Sus ojos se entristecieron.

Era doloroso tener que elegir entre un mundo donde estuvieran presentes, así fuera tan solo una ilusión y otra realidad donde nunca estuvieron y tan solo tenía sus sueños y anhelos. Aquellas ideas de lo que pudo haber sido.

Había pasado tan poco tiempo y ya los amaba.

Para él se sentía tan real...

Tan vivido...

Y trataba de decirse a sí mismo que era tan solo una ilusión, pero era imposible ignorar sus sentimientos, aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía que aquel sitio tan bizarro era su lugar.

Sabía que para Sakura no tenía tanta importancia como para él. Para él aquella era la experiencia que soñó por tanto tiempo. Era aquello que anhelo y deseo durante toda su niñez, mientras todos le rechazaban y le mostraban indiferencia.

Era doloroso saber que mientras miraba los ojos azules tranquilos de su padre supiera que nunca más los volvería a contemplar.

Era triste, que mientras se reía del comportamiento de su madre sabía que cuando regresara no estaría ahí.

Tenía su tiempo limitado.

El reloj avanzaba rápidamente.

Tic.

Tac.

Y con cada segundo su estadía se hacía más corta.

Era egoísta. Porque deseaba quedarse por más tiempo.

Porque deseaba más de lo que podía tener.

Por mucho que lo quisiera no podía tener ese mundo lleno de amor y hermosos recuerdos. Y observaba los pétalos de una flor rosada volar con el viento, lejos, muy lejos, alejándose de él. Tal como aquella realidad fugaz una vez que se fuera, sería solo recuerdos de lo que pudo ser, pero nunca fue. Sería tan solo aquel amargo recordatorio de lo que pudo tener…

No podía quedarse…

Tenía amigos en su realidad. Personas que lo querían.

Y en este lugar tenia a sus padres, una familia. Y todo aquello que siempre quiso.

No podía quedarse con las dos cosas.

A algo le tenía que decir adiós

Y eso, era cruel.

* * *

déjenme saber su opinión, sus comentarios me harían muy feliz.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
